


Things You Said While We Were Driving

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Kuroo's an Idiot basically, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Daichi Driving Shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said While We Were Driving

“You have ten seconds to decide.  McDonalds or Wendys?”

“I don’t care,” Daichi said exasperatedly, scrolling through facebook on his phone. 

“Five seconds or I’m flooring it and we’re going to Sonic.”

“The closest Sonic is like four hours aw-”

“Three seconds.”

“Fine! McDonalds!”

“Wrong. We’re going to Wendys.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, locking his phone and sticking it back into his pocket.  “Why did you ask if you were just going to pick anyway?”

“Because you weren’t paying attention to me,” Kuroo said with a laugh.  He had one hand on the wheel and one resting on his armrest.  “You’re always so distracted, Sawamura.  You need to watch the road.”

“You’re the one who’s driving,” Daichi pointed out.  “I don’t need to be watching the road.”

“Well then maybe you should doing something more..productive.”

“Like what? Give you road head or something?”  

Kuroo’s hand slipped slightly and the car jerked to the right, barely missing the curb.  “Kuroo!” Daichi yelled, grabbing the wheel and straightening out the car. 

“Sorry!” Kuroo said in a panic, getting control of the wheel again.  “I just did not expect those words to come out of your mouth.”

Daichi let out a deep breath, his heart racing from them almost driving off the road.  “Is that not what you meant by something more productive?”

“I meant something like putting Wendys in your GPS. I have no idea where I’m going right now.”  Kuroo was coughing from laughing so hard.  “But if you want to give me road head, nothing is stopping you.”

Daichi blushed, looking away from him and out the window.  “Shut up,” he muttered, pulling out his phone.  “I’ll find a Wendys.”

“So is that a no to road head?”

“Yes, that’s a no.”

“What if I ask nicely?”

“No.”

“But you’re the one who-”

“No. Take a left at the light, and don’t say another word.”  

Kuroo laughed and pulled the wheel left, Daichi still blushing next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
